L'amour a ses raisons, que la raison ignore
by mariilou
Summary: Tout change... A l'approche de mes 18 ans, il est tant de faire un point sur ma vie. Il ne m'arrive rien d'exceptionnelle ni de vraiment dramatique, mais ça bouleverse toute mon existence: Ma meilleure amie a un mec !
1. Intro

L'amour a ses raisons, que la raison ignore...

Tout change...

A l'approche de mes 18 ans, il est tant de faire un point sur ma vie.

Il ne m'arrive rien d'exceptionnelle ni de vraiment dramatique, mais ça bouleverse toute mon existence :

Ma meilleure amie a un mec !

Ne riez pas ça a chamboulé toute Ma vie, je vous explique...

Je m'appelle **Zoé Sullivan**, j'ai 17 ans (bientôt 18) et je suis en terminale au lycée de Forks. Je ne suis pas la plus populaire du lycée, juste une élève de plus qui a une toute petite notoriété grâce à mes photos pour le journal de l'école. Vous pourrez donc en déduire que je suis en pleine période de crise d'adolescence avec toutes ses hormones en ébullition et autre crise existentielle. Et au vue de mon caractère timide, peureux et pas très sociable, ça n'arrange rien...

Pour m'achever, mon lycée a pris à moitié feu ce qui obligea quelques classes, dont forcément la mienne, à déménager au lycée de la réserve. Je vous laisse deviner mon stress !

Heureusement pour moi j'ai ma meilleure amie **Kim Otawa**, petite intello aussi discrète que douce à mes côtés. Son seul défaut est qu'elle se sous-estime énormément. On est inséparable depuis notre enfance. Nous nous soutenons, elle est mon allié dans ce lycée de fou.


	2. ARRIVEE AU LYCEE DE LA PUSH

Arrivée au lycée de la Push

Ça y est, s'est le grand jour : on débarque à la Push. Et le mot est faible, parce que tout le monde est un peu remonté afin de pouvoir conserver son rang.

Parce que oui, le lycée est une sorte d'armée... Avec en bas de l'échelle : les intellos et autres has been qui vénèrent les sportifs et autres pom-pom girls. Mais comme ya déjà cette hiérarchie établit dans les 2 lycées et qu'on se regroupe : la guerre est déclarée...

Bon ok arrivée une heure à l'avance était peut-être exagéré. J'aurais du écouter Kim. Après avoir fait une visite des lieux. On s'est installé sous le préau, car forcément il pleut, afin de pouvoir observer les gens arrivés.

C'est dans ses moments là, que je regrette ma timidité car je me verrais en grand reporter en train d'immortaliser la guerre des clans.

« On devrait peut-être aller à la bibliothèque pour attendre. C'est pas bien de mater les gens comme ça » lance Kim

AAAh ma Kim si je l'écoutais, on passerait notre temps à nous cacher derrière un livre.  
« Mais non t'inquiètes, premièrement tout le monde fait comme nous. Et deuxièmement pour une fois que s'est la bande de pouf qui est en situation délicate, on ne va pas se priver d'assister à ça. » Lui dis je avec un petit clin d'œil.

Bon je dois avouer que j'ai un petit litige avec **Jessica**, chef des pom-pom girls du lycée de Forks. Vous connaissez tous une Jessica ! Mais si : la fille qui a toujours un super style, toujours jolie quoiqu'elle fasse, gentille par devant et la pire des vipères par derrière. Cette fille qu'on jalouse autant qu'on envie. Oui voila : Jessica !

Bon ça remonte au collège en fait, Kim a toujours été ma meilleure amie, mais il avait aussi **Brian**... Nos pères travaillent ensembles donc on était tout le temps l'un chez l'autre. Bon j'ai été raide dingue de lui, et je dois avouer que j'avais presque réussi à sortir avec ... en 4 ans. Bon ok j'avoue : il me voyait plus comme sa sœur, non pire son pote.

Mais notre arrivée au lycée et surtout son entrée dans le football américain a tout fait volé en éclat. Lui s'est élevé dans le rang supérieur jusqu'à devenir capitaine de l'équipe du lycée, et moi, je me suis perdue dans le rang de bouffon de la cour.

Forcément le capitaine sort avec la chef des pom-pom girls... ça m'a brisé le cœur. De là s'est créé une gène entre nous. Accentuée par Jessica qui aime bien me rabaisser discrètement. Je dois avouer qu'elle est très douée.

On fait comme ci, devant nos parents, mais on a plus aucuns rapports.  
Il me tarde de connaître la souveraineté de la Push.

L'arrivée de Jessica et de sa troupe me fait penser à une parade, sauf que devant la grille ya déjà Stéphanie et toute sa bande. **Stéphanie** est la chef de pom pom girls du lycée de la Push. Elle se tient devant tout le monde les bras croisés, tête haute. C'est trop ridicule. On attend tout le monde râler, s'est trop marrant.

Mais vous ne savez pas quoi, ben tout ça pour rien. Elles se sont juste croisées en s'ignorant royalement. Tout ça pour ça...

On nous a regroupés au gymnase pour nous informer de l'organisation à venir. En fait, on a juste de nouveaux locaux. On n'est pas mélangé aux élèves de la Push. C'est un peu dommage, mais je sens bien que beaucoup sont soulagés. Car je dois avouer qu'on ne se sent pas les bienvenus.

Mon nouveau emploi du temps est génial, je finis souvent à16h voir 15h, j'adore ! Et en plus j'ai pas mal de cours avec Kim.

A la fin de la réunion, il était temps pour nous d'aller découvrir la cafétéria. Ben vous savez quoi, s'est pareil. Le fonctionnement est le même, la nourriture pareil et les groupes de personnes stéréotypés idem !

Ma déception devait se lire sur mon visage ce qui fit bien rire Kim.

« Alors déçue ? » me demande t elle

« Ben oui, rien ne va changer. J'avais de grand espoir moi. Mon horoscope m'avait dit que cette année devait être Mon année. Pfff...» je lui réponds théâtralement.

Je laisse Kim à son fou rire pour observer les « Pushiens ».

J'étais sidéré, ils ont les mêmes groupes sociaux que nous : les intellos, les sportifs, les gothiques, les no life, ...

Ils ont eux aussi leurs groupes de bizarroïdes. Nous : s'est les Cullens. Ils sont une famille recomposée de beauté parfaite, s'excluant eux-mêmes de toute forme de sociabilité et sortant qu'entre eux.

Ici, s'est les protecteurs. Ouais leurs surnoms en jettent plus, j'avoue. C'est un petit groupe composé surtout de gars. Bon ils sont tous beaux, super bien foutus mais légèrement clonés car ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils sont crains autant qu'admiré, et leurs ressemblance avec les Cullens tient au fait qu'ils sont tout aussi dédaigneux envers les autres, en moins futés quand même.

Un petit rire cristallin me sortit de ma rêverie. C'était **Edward Cullen** qui me gratifia d'un hochement de tête en signe de bonjour, en allant s'asseoir à sa table. J'avais sympathisé avec lui, car on est ensemble en technologie. Même s'il est très réservé, je le trouve sympa... Bon ok il est aussi très beau, mais j'avoue qu'il m'inquiète un peu car il est tout le temps en train de rigoler tout seul et j'ai l'impression qu'il me surveille.

Un jour, il m'a dit : « J'adore ton côté moqueur ironique que tu as sur la vie. Ne le perds jamais, ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'irrésistible. »

Je ne sais pas si s'est parce que le fameux Edward Cullen m'a fait un compliment ou si s'est son sourire éblouissant mais j'étais sur un petit nuage.

C'est vrai que mon côté comique m'a souvent sauvé de situations périlleuses, surtout avec des personnes pas très futées comme Jessica qui ne comprennent pas le double sens de mes propos.


	3. EUX

1 mois... ça fait déjà un mois qu'on est à la Push, et on est déjà rentré dans la routine.  
Je me lève, je vais un cours, je fais un reportage photo ou 2, je rentre, fais mes devoirs et dors.

Aaarh comment j'ai pu croire que changer de lycée aller rendre ma vie plus intéressante.

Je me sens déprimée. Par contre Kim en ce moment est toute chamboulée, elle a flashé sur un gars.

Elle n'a pas choisi le plus accessible : **Jared Vilas**. Un des pillées de l'équipe de basket de la Push et vrai coureur de jupon. Il connaît très bien la plupart des pom poms girls de la Push, et s'attaque maintenant à celles de Forks, avec succès je dois dire.

C'est bizarre, ce coup de cœur rend mon amie très heureuse et en même temps affreusement triste. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider. D'un point de vue technique, même si elle est n'est pas très stylée, je pense que Kim a toutes ses chances. Mais s'est sans compter toutes ses furies prêtent à tout pour épingler Jared.

Peut être avec une aide spirituelle...

Vu qu'il commence à avoir des petites tensions entre les clans de la Push et de Forks, les profs ont réorganisé nos classes en nous mélangeant.

On commence aujourd'hui, et à mon grand désespoir j'ai quasiment plus de cours avec Kim.

Je commence avec 4h de TP technologie, normalement je suis avec Edward. Arrivée en classe, M Tenin nous informe de la venue de lycéen de la Push avec nous. Et ho joie, **Paul Yiruma** partage notre paillasse.

Paul est...Très beau mais très nerveux aussi. Il fait parti de la bande des « protecteurs », donc il est grand, très musclé, brun aux cheveux courts avec de magnifiques yeux. Donc très beau.

Bienvenue à la table des bizarroïdes, tout le monde nous regarde en attendant que ça explose. Moi je me sens nerveuse, mais bizarrement de les voir se tenir le plus éloigné possible l'un de l'autre me donne envie de rigoler.

Pendant les 2 premières heures, je me retrouve donc à parler et faire les expériences toute seule. Edward reste impassible dans son coin, comme une statue. J'attends toujours le moment où il va au moins cligner des yeux. Par contre Paul me porte plus soucis. Je le sens très énervé, limite à se contrôler. Son regard est vraiment haineux, et il n'arrête pas de dire que ça ne sent pas bon.

Au bout d'un moment, cette situation commence à m'exaspérer.

Je dis : « Tiens, Paul. A ton tour un peu. Il faut souder ses fils sur le circuit. » Avec un sourire forcé.

« Débrouilles-toi » me répond Paul, en me balançant le fer à souder. Le problème s'est que le fer est chaud, et qu'il atterri sur ma cuisse, me brulant par la même occasion.  
Je ne peux retenir un cri sous la douleur. Le pire s'est que ça pue le cochon grillé. Et devinez quoi, personne ne s'occupe de moi, trop occupé à suivre la bagarre de Paul/Edward.

Non parce que au lieu de s'excuser, je ne sais pas pour quoi il a agressé Edward en lui disant de s'éloigner de moi.

Dans la bousculade, je préfère me rendre seul à l'infirmerie. Même le prof ne m'a pas calculé, je me sens vraiment transparente.

A mon arrivée, l'infirmière a complètement paniqué et a appelé les pompiers.

Donc je me retrouve sur la civière entre de traverser la cour sous les regards de tout le monde. Trop la honte.

A l'hôpital, devinez quoi ? S'est le père d'Edward qui s'est occupé de moi. Impossible de le décrire tellement il est beau, et d'une douceur...

Kim est venue me tenir compagnie. Car mes parents sont gérant d'un restaurant sur Seattle et rentre tard le soir, je suis un peu livrée à moi-même.

Kim est sur un petit nuage, Jared lui a emprunté un stylo tout gentiment. Bon ok s'est ridicule, mais le plus important est qu'il a passé toute l'heure de cours à la regarder. Et elle n'a rien sur le visage.

Même si on a parle pas, on a un peu peur toute les 2 que se revirement de situation soit du à un pari ou un truc comme ça.

Etant seule à la maison, le docteur « beau gosse » enfin je veux dire Carlisle m'a demandé de rester en observation pour cette nuit.

J'ai fais ma dure à rassurant Kim pour qu'elle rentre chez elle, mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très rassurée de passer une nuit seule à l'hôpital.

Cela fait une semaine que je ne suis pas allée au lycée. Et comme par hasard, il s'est passé pleins de choses.

D'abord ma Kim : elle sort avec Jared ! Je suis super contente pour elle, surtout qu'il a l'air vraiment amoureux vu ce qu'elle me raconte. Ya juste un soir où elle est venue dormir avec moi en catastrophe complètement paniquée sans vouloir me dire pourquoi... mais depuis ça va mieux.

Je sens bien qu'elle ne me raconte pas tout mais, maintenant qu'elle a un copain, je dois apprendre à lui laisser un jardin secret. C'est très dur...

Et puis ya Edward aussi. Il est passé me voir tous les jours, avec pleins de livres. Moi qui ne lis jamais, je m'y suis mise et j'adore ça. On a beaucoup parlé tous les 2 de tout et de rien, et même pas mal rient. Il peut arriver à être normal quand même. En plus il m'a ramené toute sa famille, ainsi que Bella, sa copine. Ben oui un mec aussi beau est forcément casé. Mais bon même si je bave devant lui tellement il est beau, s'est pas trop à mon type. J'aime les garçons moins lisses, plus mecs quoi. Ils sont beaucoup plus sympas qu'au lycée, même Rosalie.

Donc me revoilà au lycée... avec mes béquilles...

A peine arrivée, je me rends compte qu'il va y avoir un gros souci. Maintenant Kim traîne avec la bande à Jared... et donc les protecteurs ! Et donc Paul aussi...

C'est pourquoi je préfère ... fuir. Mais bon, pour la discrétion avec des béquilles, je repasserais. Donc forcément Kim me rattrape, et tiens absolument à me présenter sa nouvelle petite bande, malgré toutes mes excuses du style « j'suis trop lente, faut que je prenne de l'avance pour arriver en cours. »

Leur accueil est dès plus glacial. A peine je suis arrivée que Paul est parti, et le silence en est devenu pesant. Bon pour ses excuses, je repasserai. Quel con, celui-là.

J'étais très mal à l'aise, et d'autant plus mal quand j'ai vu le regard noir qu'à lancer Kim à Jared.

« Je suis désolé de leurs réactions Zoé. Ils sont plutôt rustres des fois » me dit ma Kim très remontée quand on fut seule pour aller en cours.

« Oh t'inquiètes ma Kim. C'est parce que j'ai un petit antécédent avec Paul » essaye ai-je de la rassurer.

« Oh mais je m'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que tu vas les faire craquer à l'usure » me répond t elle dans un clin d'œil.

Après un regard en arrière, je croise le regard de Léah. Elle est une fille de leur groupe, pas du tout souriante et assez garçon manqué, qui me lance un regard haineux.  
Comment je vais faire comprendre à Kim que je ne veux pas traîner avec eux...

J'étais très mal toute la matinée, Edward a du le sentir car j'ai souvent croisé son regard soucieux malgré mes sourires forcés. Heureusement il ne me demanda rien.

J'appréhendais l'heure du repas. Je fus surprise de trouver ma Kim, qui m'attendait toute seule à une table. Je voyais bien qu'elle était peinée même si elle essayait de me le cacher. Jared et sa bande ne nous ont pas lâchés du regard. On a évité dans parler.  
Je me sens mal, elle s'est brouillée avec Jared à cause de moi.

Je me suis traînée jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Kim m'attendais pour qu'on rentre ensemble. Et je l'ai surprise entrain de s'engueuler avec Jared.  
« Pourquoi vous la traitez comme ça ? » hurle Kim

« On n'a pas le choix, s'est trop dangereux ! » réponds Jared

« Mais s'est ma meilleur amie, Elle ne mérite pas ça. Je vais pas laisser tomber tous ce que j'aime pour préserver votre secret » s'emporte Kim.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle est très remontée. Mais le problème s'est que Jared aussi, il en tremblait carrément.

Au moment où je décide à aller m'interposer, un gars leur ressemblant fortement en un peu plus vieux, s'arrête en voiture à leur niveau et ordonne à Jared de monter.

J'ai passé la soirée à essayer de réconforter Kim. Tout ça la faisait tellement souffrir, je n'aurais jamais cru.

J'y ai réfléchit toute la nuit. Et la seule solution que j'ai trouvé ne me plais pas du tout, mais s'est la seule qui préservera mon amie...

Donc le matin, je rejoins Kim, qui ressemblait à un mort vivant. On croisa Jared de loin qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller mieux.

Ce qui me réconforta dans mon choix.

Pendant les cours, je me suis donc rapprochée de Jessica et sa bande. S'est mon plan : traînée avec eux pour m'éloigner discrètement de Kim pour qu'elle retourne avec son Jared.

Jessica a toujours besoin d'un larbin supplémentaire, moi je ne suis pas seule, et comme ça Kim ne culpabilise pas.

J'ai même réussi à planifier mon prochain WE avec Jessica, on va faire les magasins. Enfin je présume qu'elle va faire les magasins, et moi devoir la complimenter...

J'oblige Kim à manger avec eux. Elle fut assez surprise, et me demande discrètement :« Pourquoi tu traînes avec eux, tu les aimes pas ? »

Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que mon amie me connaît par cœur.« Ben écoute, je trouve que Jessica a changé ! » essayais je de me défendre.

Malheureusement pour moi, à ce moment là, Jessica a trouvé rien de mieux à faire que de donner un croche patte à un mec qui a eu le malheur de la regarder. Toute sa petit bande se marre comme des hyènes... une horreur.

J'achève Kim en fin de journée en lui proposant de venir faire les magasins ce WE avec Jessica et moi.« Mais qu'est ce qui te prends de traîner avec cette pimbèche ? » s'emporte Kim

« Oh Kim arrête. Elle n'est pas si terrible. » Lui répondis je

Je sens Kim bouillonnée, elle doit se sentir trahie. Mais je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux qu'elle soit heureuse.

« Hé au fait, je ne pourrais pas manger avec toi demain, car je vais avec Jessica et les pom pom girls » mentis je

« Quoi ? Tu me laisses toute seule pour aller avec cette abrutie. Et dire que j'ai laissé tomber Jared pour toi ! » Crie KimÇa y est, elle l'a enfin avouée !

« Alors tu t'es carrément séparé de lui à cause de moi ? » murmure ai-je la gorge serré a parlé trop vite, elle est gênée et essaie de se rattraper :« Mais s'est pas que pour ça... ya pleins d'autres raisons... »

Mon amies est aux bords des larmes justes en pensant à lui...

Je préfère arrêter mon numéro et jouer franc jeu avec elle :« Ecoute Kim... Tu vois bien que tu es trop malheureuse... Tu ne peux pas rester sans lui... et moi... je ne peux pas être avec eux... » J'ai finis ma phrase dans un murmure, ça fait trop mal.

Kim a comprit où je voulais en venir.« C'est pour ça que tu te mets à traîner avec ses tarés ! Pour que je retourne avec Jared ? » Me demande Kim avec de gros yeux larmes aux yeux je ne peux qu'acquisser car j'ai la gorge nouée.

On s'est pas quitté de la soirée à pleurer l'une contre l'autre. Je les laissais aller voir Jared en fin de soirée.

J'ai passé une nuit horrible, quand je ne pleurais pas je faisais des cauchemars. Je suis fatiguée.

Donc le lendemain, me voilà partie pour un nouveau style de vie.A mon arrivée au lycée, je suis contente de croiser Kim avec son Jared et leur bande de testostérones...

Après un échange de sourire forcé avec mon amie, je me dirige vers ma nouvelle bande une boule au ventre. Après m'être fait bâchée sur mes béquilles, trop lourd, on va enfin en cours. J'ai croisé le regard de Brian qui m'a lancé un sourire d'encouragement. Au moins je me rapprochais un peu de lui.


	4. BIENVENUE EN ENFER

BIENVENUE EN ENFER

Ça fait maintenant un mois et je ne supporte plus cette bande de tarés, je ne pensais pas que se serais si dur.

Je sens bien que ça m'a changé. J'ose plus parler car sinon j'en prends pleins la tête, et je reste tout le temps en retrait. J'ai l'impression de devenir transparente.

On essait de se voir le plus possible avec Kim mais entre les cours et son Jared, s'est pas évident.

En plus, elle a tellement de secrets maintenant. Je suis peut être parano mais j'ai l'impression que la bande de Quileutes est toujours en train de me surveiller.

Le pire s'est Paul, Kim m'a dit qu'il s'en voulait mais qu'il était trop macho pour venir s'excuser. Il passe son temps à me fixer... et moi à l'éviter le plus possible. Je garde une petite cicatrise de ses sautes d'humeur quand même.

En cours, je discute pas mal avec Edward. Il essaie toujours de s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'aurais bien aimé traîner avec eux, mais il laisse quand même une distance entre nous, comme s'il protégeait un truc.

Donc le pire moment de ma journée est la pause déjeuné.

Heureusement que Brian me garde toujours une place à côté de lui. Je ne sais pas comment je ferais s'il n'était pas là. Mais du coup Jessica en est jalouse et me fait vivre un enfer.

Faut que je me trouve un mec pour calmer le jeu, mais personne ne m'intéresse.

La bande à Jared me fixe toujours autant mais bizarrement, j'accroche le regard de l'un d'eux. Il semble plus jeune, mais quand on s'est fixé... J'ai eu un coup de chaleur, mon cœur s'est affolé. Bien évidemment Jessica a vu notre échange.« Alors Zoé, on les prend dès le berceau. »Je me sens trop mal car forcément tout le monde rigole, et en plus j'ai l'impression qu'il a attendu vu le regard noir qu'il lance à Jessica. Non s'est pas possible, il est très loin. Bizarrement Brian en rajoute une couche en disant : « Te complique pas la vie avec eux, ils vont t'attirer des ennuis. On n'est pas du même monde. Regarde ce qu'est devenue ton ancienne copine. »Ça il aurait jamais du. Je me lève d'un bond et hurle devant tout le monde :« Retires ça tout de suite, comment oses tu ? Toi qui a passé toute ton enfance avec ? ».

Ensuite tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Jessica s'est mis entre nous, et m'a collé une baffe, magistrale, je dois bien l'avouer. Mais le plus surprenant a été ma réaction car je lui ai carrément collé un coup de poing dans le nez.

Par contre je n'ai pas vu arrivé Paul qui était en train d'agresser Brian : « c'est quoi ton problème avec nous mec ? » lui dit il rageusement.« Mon problème s'est vous et vos petits airs de caïd » réponds Brian sans se démonter. Pas mal, je dois avouer que ça m'étonnes de lui, surtout que Paul a l'air très effrayant.

Étonnamment je me retrouve au milieu des Quileutes, avec ce gars qui me fixé devant moi comme pour me protéger. Le nez de Jessica saigne et elle est hystérique. Après des milliers de menaces à mon encontre, elle se dirige vers l'infirmerie. Les pions arrivent et demandent à chacun de s'éloigner.

A mon grand étonnement, Brian contourne le jeune Quileute me prend par le bras et m'oblige à le suivre. J'ai cru entendre un grognement mais je n'ai pas osé lever la tête.

L'affaire n'a pas été amenée devant le proviseur, heureusement. Brian est resté collé à moi toute la journée, il était un peu énervé, et il n'est même pas allé voir Jessica. Je dois avouer que ça m'a fait plaisir mais j'ai vite déchanté quand j'ai vu Jessica et son bandage qui nous attendait à la sortie des cours. Sans un regard pour moi, elle a ordonné à Brian de monter dans la voiture, qui s'exécuta comme un petit chien.

Kim arriva vers moi à ce moment là.« Ça va toi ? Tu l'as pas raté, dis moi ? » Commenta t elle en retenant son rire.

« T'as vu ça ? Je me suis étonnée moi-même ! Mais bon je pense qu'elle ne va pas me louper ! » Lui dis je sans trop d'appréhension.

Je suis résignée et même plutôt fière de moi.« C'est qu'une cruche et je parle même pas de Brian. » Crache Kim ce qui m'étonnes, elle ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il a dit...

« Tu sais ... les garçons t'apprécient beaucoup, ils veulent que tu saches qu'ils seront là pour toi si tu as un souci...et. » dit Kim.

« Les quileutes ? » la coupai je surprise.

« Ben oui » hésita t elle« Les potes à Jared ! Ceux qu'ils ne veulent pas attendre parler de moi malgré notre amitié ? » Lui balançai je

Kim baisse la tête et regarde ses pieds, mais elle les relève aussitôt pleine d'espoir et me dit : « Tu sais, ça a changé maintenant ...ça va aller mieux ! » me répond t elle mystérieusement.

Je suis larguée, je ne comprends rien. La situation est plus critique que jamais, et elle est pleine d'espoir...

Sentant qu'on me fixe, je jette un regard et retombe sur le regard brulant du jeune. D'ailleurs les autres Quileutes nous regardent aussi.

« Ouais... heu... Kim, je ne comprends rien et je présume que tu ne vas pas m'expliquer. »

« Ai confiance en moi, tu le sauras bien assez tôt » me réponds Kim

« Ouais... mais est ce que au moins tu peux me dire qui est ce garçon ...là ? » lui demandai je en fessant exprès de bien le montrer du doigt car la situation commence a m'exaspérer.

Lui ça l'a surpris et on dirait même qu'il rougit. Normal aussi, car même de loin j'arrive à deviner que Paul est en train de le chambrer.

Avec un malicieux sourire, Kim me réponds : « Il s'appelle Seth, **Seth Cleather** ! Il est en seconde mais il fait très mure pour son âge tu sais. Il est adorable ! »

Ça sent le coup arrangé à 20000, et je préfère partir sans commentaires en tirant Kim malgré les questions qu'elle me lance :« Tu l'as remarqué ? Il est trop mignon hein ? ».

Bizarrement, le lendemain alors que je me dirigeais directement vers mon cours car je ne sais plus avec quel groupe allait, Jessica m'interpella :« Hé zoé, faut qu'on parle »

Même de loin, Je captai le regard inquiet de Kim.

« Bon écoute, je crois qu'on s'est un peu emballé hier, mais compte pas sur moi pour te faire des excuses » me dit elle

Je suis surprise et accepte le compromis. Mais Brian est bizarre, il passe la journée à m'éviter. Il a du avoir un rappel à l'ordre de la part de sa petite amie. J'y ai pas trop pensé trop soulager de ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

Pour notre TP de biologie aujourd'hui, on fait une excursion dans la forêt pour rechercher des fossiles. Je suis avec Jessica et Brian. En s'enfonçant un peu trop dans la forêt à mon goût, j'interpelle Jess' :« Dites vous ne croyez pas qu'on devrait faire demi tour, j'attends plus personne. »

« C'est le but » me réponds Jessica avec un sourire sadique. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, surtout quand je vois la tête de Brian tout lâche. Ya 4 gars assez âgés qui nous attendent au milieu de la forêt.« Va faire un tour Brian » dit Jessica

Les hommes m'approchent en ricanant, je suis terrifiée en comprenant trop bien ce qui se manigance. « Zoé, zoé, zoé... Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton petit manège avec Brian hein ? » Me siffle Jessica

Je suis trop apeurée pour arriver à parler. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, j'étais bien trop naïve sur ce coups là !

« Je te présente les employés de sentier de mon père. Tu sais il passe leur vie sur la route, et du coup ils se sentent très seuls. »Dit Jess en ricanant.

Ils m'entourent et commencent à poser leurs sales mains sur moi. Même si s'est perdu d'avancer, je dois me battre. Je les mords, hurle, me débat. Ils commencent à me frapper. A terre, juste avant de tomber dans les pommes sous leurs coups, j'ai cru voir Edward et Rosalie les attaquer comme des félins.

Je me suis réveillée dans une superbe chambre digne d'un palace, j'ai mal partout. Je vois Kim... Je suis surprise mais Kim est là, assise sur un fauteuil en train de se ronger les ongles. Ces traits sont tirés, elle ne me quitte pas du regard.« Zoé ? Tu m'entends ? Réveilles toi ma belle ! » Me dit elle en peu brusquement en se rapprochant de moi.

Je ne peux que gémir.« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas... c'est fini... je... je vais chercher le docteur ! » dit Kim en partant en docteur ? Je suis donc à l'hôpital ? Mais ça a l'air trop classe pour un hôpital.

Je ne fus soulagée de voir Carlisle arriver.« Bonjour Zoé, Tu te souviens de moi, je suis le docteur Cullen. Mon fils t'a trouvé dans la forêt et t'a ramené chez nous... Tu as mal quelque part ? » Me demande le docteur

Oh non s'est donc bien Edward qui m'a aidé... J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas battu...Mon dieu, dans quel état je dois être ? J'ai trop mal à la mâchoire pour parler... Du coup, je lève mon pouce en l'air. Mon geste le fait sourire.« Hum... super ! J'ai du mal à te croire avec une mâchoire de fracturée, ainsi que des côtes et ya aussi ton œil est à surveiller... » Rajoute t il en m'auscultant.

Comment a-t-il pu me diagnostique tout ça chez lui ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas à l'hôpital?

« Tes amis sont en bas, veux tu les voir ? » me demande Carlisle; Mes amis ? Vu que Kim se tient derrière lui je ne vois pas qui ça peut être. J'hoche tellement la tête en signe de refus que je me fis trop mal. Ma réaction n'a pas eu l'air de l'étonner, il a juste fais un signe de la tête pour me dire ok.

Et est sortit Kim se rapproche de moi en larmes. « Tu m'as fais tellement peur... j'ai eu la trouille de te perdre...Quand j'ai vu Edward te ramener, mon sang s'est glacé ! Tu veux me raconter ? » Me dit Kim; Je lui montre ma mâchoire pour qu'elle comprenne que j'ai mal.

« Ah oui, bien sûr. Tu peux pas que je suis bête...Tu sais... pour Jess...On s'est occupé d'elle et des gars aussi...ne t'inquiètes pas, plus personnes ne t'approchera! Je me sens tellement coupable, si j'aurais été moins égoïste... » Rajoute Kim.

Je fis de vif non de la tête et la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de calmer ses pleurs malgré la douleur. Bon ok, j'ai super mal, j'ai encore peur mais ça aurait pu être pire... je relativise. Je lui fis signer d'écrire et elle me donna un bloc.

J'écris : « Comment m'ont ils sortis de là? »Je sens ma Kim mal à l'aise, et je la connais assez pour savoir qu'elle prépare un mensonge.

« Quand ses gars ont vu arriver Edward et Rosalie, ils se sont enfuis... Après d'avoir amenée ici, ils sont allés tout raconter au shérif Swan qui les a retrouvés. Tes parents sont passés hier soir, mais tu dormais à cause des cachets. Ils t'ont laissé ici car le docteur Calisle a tout le matériel nécessaire pour te soigner. Je dois les rappeler à ton réveil »

Je ne fis pas de commentaires sur son discours trop bien préparé. Et m'endormis dans ses bras.

La douleur me réveille à pleine nuit. J'ai très mal à la tête, et je panique un peu avant de me rappeler où je suis. Mais je suis rassurée de voir Kim dormir sur le fauteuil...

Une minute...

Ce n'est pas KIM !

Il a le même style que la bande des Quileutes : grand, musclé, peau mate, brun etc. Mais il est vraiment très beau!

En y regardant de plus près, je le reconnais... S'est Seth.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je le matais, mais j'ai été très attrapé de l'entendre me parler... Je n'ai pas vu qu'il avait les yeux ouvert dans la pénombre.« Salut ! » me dit il avec une voix toute amusée.

Mon soubresaut de surprise m'a fait mal aux côtes.« Oh désolé, j'suis trop con ! Ça va tu as mal ? » Me demande t il tout chamboulé.

J'essaie de parler pour le rassurer, et forcément je me fais mal à la mâchoire. Pris de panique, il me dit qu'il va chercher le docteur... je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir. Super comme première approche...

Le docteur arrive tout de suite, et me donne un antidouleur qui me fait me rendormir.

C'est une main chaude sur mon visage qui me réveille. Je suis un peu perdue, il fait jour. Seth est près de moi, il me soigne mon œil, il me regarde avec un sublime sourire. Mon dieu il est encore plus beau en plein jour, mon cœur bat la chamade, faut que je me calme.

« Bonjour, tu as mieux dormi ? Ça va, je ne te fais pas mal ? » Me demande t il.

Je ne peux qu'hocher négativement la tête. Son sourire en est éblouissant, en plus on dirait qu'il prend vraiment à cœur ce qu'il fait, et il a l'air ...heureux.

Sa gaieté est communicative, et je n'arrive pas à retenir un sourire béat en le regardant.« Oh au fait je m'appelle Seth, je suis un ami de Jared. » me dit il Seth, j'adore ce prénom. Seth...

J'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui. Et puis je me demande vraiment quelle tête je dois avoir...Surtout j'ai trop besoin d'une douche, mais comment lui faire comprendre ?Heureusement Kim arriva à ce moment là avec **Alice Cullen et Rosalie Hale.**

« Salut, ah t'es réveillée ? Ça va mieux ? Tu peux nous laisser un moment Seth » dit Kim

Le sourire de Seth se fana tout de suite et il me regarda anxieux. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Par contre cela amuse Kim qui le rassure en lui disant qu'on le rappelle quand on aura fini. J'ai pu constater l'étendu des dégâts dans la salle de bain. Mon corps a des énormes traces violettes et même jaunes à des endroits, mais s'est pas le pire...

Mon œil est bleu et tout gonflé, s'est horrible ! Mon nez est tordu et ma lèvre tout enflée. Comment Seth a pu me regarder sans être dégoutté ?Je sais que s'est très puéril malgré tout ce que j'ai subit mais cela me fit pleurer. Kim et les filles tentèrent de me réconforter. Et Alice fit des miracles avec son maquillage. Je me sentais un peu moins mal.

« Bon maintenant il est peut être temps de descendre ça fait 3 jours que tu es enfermée là. » me dit Rosalie. Sa douceur me surprend.

Kim me rassure tout de suite : « Tes parents sont là.»

Arrivée en bas, Je suis surprise de voir tous les Cullens mais aussi les Quileutes. J'avais super honte qu'il me voit avec ma tête de Quasimodo. Mes parents sont tous chamboulés. Depuis la mort de mon grand frère dans un accident de voiture, mes parents ont fuis leurs douleurs en travaillant beaucoup. L'année dernière, ils ont accepté de reprendre un restaurant sur Seattle. Ils ne rentrent que le WE. A mon grand désespoir, je ne les ai pas suivis. Ils préfèrent que je grandisse loin des mauvaises influences des grandes villes.

Après avoir remercié milles fois tout le monde, on rentra. Ne tenant pas trop debout, je m'installe vite dans la voiture pendant que mes parents discutaient encore avec les parents d'Edward.

A ma grande surprise, Paul tape à ma vitre. Il me tend un bout de papier où je devine son numéro de téléphone et me dit :« Je n'habite pas loin de chez toi, hésites pas. ».

Il a essayé de se la raconter, mais je vois bien qu'il est gêné. Ben voilà, faut que je me fasse agressée pour qu'il devienne sympa celui-là. Mais ça fait plaisir.

Par contre, je fus surprise de croiser le regard indéchiffrable de Seth...

Cela fait un mois que ça s'est passé. Je suis restée enfermée chez moi en attendant d'être plus présentable. Bon j'ai fais mon insociable en ne souhaitant voir personne, juste Kim bien sûr. Elle n'arrête pas de me saouler pour qu'on aille à la Push, et elle ne parle que de Seth.


	5. COUPS DU SORT

Coups du sort

Une saison est passée depuis mon agression...L'hiver approche! Bon tu me diras à Forks cela ne change pas grand chose...

Ah ben si voilà la neige. Oui je sais, vous me direz s'est jolie la neige... Mais qui dit neige dit verglas!

Donc après 2 chutes, 3 glissades et je ne sais plus combien de frayeur, j'arrive enfin au lycée. Ma mauvaise humeur s'évapore comme par magie au moment où je croise le superbe sourire de Seth.

Aaaah Seth... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec lui... Bon outre le fait qu'il m'attire indéniablement, il y a une ombre au tableau. Il est plus jeune que moi mais surtout, il disparaît souvent et me cache des choses. Tout cela me vexe horriblement et met de la distance entre nous!

Arrivant à sa hauteur, j'ai droit à mon bisou du matin. Un seul, sur la joue, qui fait tout ralentir autour de moi. Plus le temps passe, plus ya une tension entre nous. J'essaie de ne pas trop me prendre la tête avec ça. Mais s'est sans compter sur Paul.

Après avoir rejoins le groupe, je discute avec Kim de l'épisode de docteur House d'hier soir quand je capte la conversation des gars.

« Tu veux bien aller chez Sam à ma place ce soir... Zoé m'a proposé de m'aider pour mon interro de math. » demande Seth à Paul.

« Ouais ok! Je te sauve la mise pour ce soir. Je ne peux pas de refuser ça, car faut bien que tu te remettes d'hier soir! T'aurais pu y passer! » Gaffe Paul.

« Pourquoi qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? » demande ai je à Seth un peu trop brusquement.

« Oh rien... »M'achève Seth en lançant un regard noir à Paul tout penaud.

Et comme d'habitude, on ne m'explique rien et je sens un malaise général. Je m'étais pourtant jurer de plus rien demander mais s'est plus fort que moi. Et puis, ils pourraient me faire un peu plus confiance.

La sonnerie les sauva. Et je les laisse en plan pour aller en cours. Je sens biens que même Kim est courant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en être jalouse.

J'ai passé la matinée à suivre mes cours des plus ennuyeux, tout ignorant royalement tous mes pseudos amis, s'est à dire Kim en math et Embry en biologie. J'ai bien vu que j'ai blessé Kim, et énervé Embry. Mais je m'en fou et je leurs en veux! Je décide de continuer mon manège en allant au restaurant en face du lycée, pour déjeuner plutôt que la cafétéria.

Mais entre 2 glissades, j'ai reconnu Rosalie entourée de 2 hommes. J'ai croisé son regard d'ordinaire très froid et découvert une pointe d'inquiétude. Alors sans hésiter, j'appelle Edward.

« Edward, s'est Zoé! »

« Oui? » me répond t il. Et juste à ce mot, je le sens speed et nerveux.

Alors je suis lâche d'un coup: « je suis devant le Rock café et je viens de croiser Rosalie avec 2 hommes louches. » je suis essoufflée.

Après un silence qui ressemble à une éternité, il me demande « ils sont partis par où? »

Rassurée qu'il ne me prenne pas pour une folle, je réponds « vers la forêt, direction la Push! »

« Merci »dit il en raccrochant.

Je suis contente de moi, mais en repensant au regard de Rosalie j'ai peur.  
Je me rappelle qu'elle m'a aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin. Alors sans réfléchir, je prends le pistolet laser que j'ai dans ma voiture et fonce dans leur direction.

Je fus bien surprise de découvrir Rosalie à genoux, maintenu par un des hommes métisse et très beau, pendant que l'autre, tout aussi beau, blond aux yeux bleus, allumé un feu. Ils ne furent pas étonnés de mon arrivée malgré ma discrétion. J'étais toute perdue car ils se sont mis à rigoler quand je leur ai ordonné de lâcher Rosalie et de se mettre à l'écart. Et au moment où je pris mon portable pour appeler la police, le métisse est apparu à côté de moi.

Mais Rosalie l'interpella :« Ça suffit! C'est votre dernière chance pour vous enfuir ! »

Malgré le rire des hommes, elle me dit :« Tout va bien se passer Zoé, mais il va falloir que tu fasses tout ce que je te dis ok? »

Complètement paumée, j'acquisse quand même de la tête.« Ferme les yeux, et ne bouge pas » m'ordonne t elle.

L'homme qui avance vers moi vient de se tendre, et regarde autour de lui paniqué. Des bruits de grognements se font attendre. Mais quand j'allais tourner la tête, Rosalie m'hurle de fermer les yeux.

Je m'exécute. Je sens quelque chose de froid m'attraper pour m'amener plus loin. Une pression sur mon épaule m'oblige à m'accroupir, puis plus rien. Sauf les bruits : des grognements, des craquements, des coups... puis un silence pesant mélangé à une horrible odeur de chair brulée.

Mais au moment où je me décide à ouvrir les yeux, je le regrette aussitôt.

Il y a des énormes chiens, aussi grands que des chevaux. Mais aussi le reste des Cullen avec Jasper qui a pleins de sang autour de la bouche et des yeux noir terrifiants!Ça a glacé mon sang et je n'arrive plus à bouger.

Edward s'approche de moi tout doucement, et me dit :« Non Zoé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tout va bien, Rosalie est là, saine et sauf, tu vois? »

La voir apparaître devant moi, me calma un peu. Mais s'était sans croiser le regard furieux du plus gros loup noir. Je recule d'un pas.

Edward souffla « reste calme, là tu ne m'aides pas, tu sais? »Je ne rêve pas, il parlait au gros loup noir...

Un grognement attira mon attention, et je vis un loup blanc avec des tâches noires se poster devant moi. Par contre le regard de celui ci était plus sympa, même limite attachant. Je me surpris à penser à Seth.

Mais s'était un peu trop pour mon petit cœur, je tombai dans les pommes.

A mon réveil, j'étais allongée sur un canapé dans un petit chalet qui m'était inconnue. J'entendais des gens se disputer. Je reconnu les voix de Sam, Carlisle, Rosalie et surtout les hurlements de Paul.

Celui-ci était très en colère, il disait : « c'est trop tôt, elle ne s'est pas encore remise de son agression. Il faut la ménager. En plus Seth est au point mort avec elle. »

« ééééh » constata l'intéressé.

« Et puis il n'y a que lui qui a le pouvoir de décider s'il veut ou non le révéler à son imprégné. » conclut Sam d'une voix ferme qui se voulait clore le débat.

Imprégné s'est quoi ça et s'est qui surtout ? Je croyais qu'il parlait de pointai discrètement le bout de mon nez au moment où Carlisle prenait la parole.« Je comprends votre point de vue mais comment allez-vous lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Elle n'a rien demandé pour le moment mais là je pense que ça va tout changer... »

Edward le coupa à me demandant : « Bonjour Zoé, comment tu te sens ? »

Oh zut celui-là il remarque toujours tout...

Du coup, tout le monde se tourna vers moi.« Hum, ça va. Et toi Rosalie ? »

Celle-ci était dans un coin, retenu par Emmet car elle avait l'air assez remonté. Mais quand je lui parlai, elle s'apaisa et vint vers moi :

« En pleine forme et en partie grâce à toi, ton courage est impressionnant pour une si petite chose comme toi. »

Alors j'hésite à me vexer mais son regard si doux me détendit :« Hé j'suis une dure moi t'inquiètes !

Et puis je commence à avoir pas mal d'expérience dans ce domaine » lui lançai je comme pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais s'était sans compter sur Paul :« Oui ben justement parlons en ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de les suivre ? T'es folle ? Tu allais faire quoi de plus ? Tu t'es pris pour super women ? ».

Il se tient debout devant moi et commence à trembler sérieusement. Bon lui, il m'a vraiment vexé, car d'un côté il n'a pas tord mais ça m'énerve.

« J'allais pas rester dans mon coin à attendre. Tu l'aurais fait toi ? » Lui répondis je

On est tous les 2 en face l'un de l'autre. Seth se mit entre nous. Son visage est tendu, ce qui est assez rare chez lui.

« Paul, calme toi. » dit il dans un murmure en lui touchant l'épaule.

« On fait un feu de camps ce soir, s'est important que tu viennes » me dit-il tout bas sans vraiment me regarder.

Il coupa court à la conversation en me prenant par le bras en disant : « viens, je te ramène ».

Je le suis n'ayant pas vraiment le choix alors que tout le monde nous fixe sans dire un mot.

Le trajet se fut dans un silence pesant. J'avais milles questions mais j'avais bien compris que s'était pas le moment Et j'avoue que de voir Seth aussi sérieux m'intimidait un peu.

« Carlisle t'as fait un mot te couvrant pour ton absence de cette après-midi, tiens. » me dit il à peine arrivé devant chez moi. J'allais pour sortir sans un mot de la voiture quand il me retient par le bras.

Après avoir soufflé, il continue :« Désolé...j'imagine que tu dois être perdue...On t'expliquera tout ce soir... » Murmure t il hésitant. Il regarde droit devant lui, tripotant son volant. Ça me fait mal au cœur.

Timidement, j'attrape son visage pour le forcer à me regarder :« Oui je comprends, arrête de t'inquiéter. » essayai je de le rassurer.

Son regard est intense, il me fixe. Ça me met mal à l'aise.« Bon j'y vais. » lançais-je

« Je reviens te chercher à 20h » me dit Seth par la fenêtre, j'acquisse de la tête.

Vu sa réaction, j'ai beaucoup moins envie de savoir maintenant...


	6. EXPLICATIONS

Explications

Donc me voilà devant mon armoire, à me demander ce que je vais mettre pour rester dehors un soir d'hiver. Mon dieu, on va se cailler !

Les coups à la porte ont fait un peu accéléré mon cœur, j'ouvris fébrilement la porte pour apercevoir Seth tout en me demandant ce qui allait m'arriver ce soir.

Il ne pu retenir un petit sourire en me détaillant. C'est vrai que j'ai peut être abusé avec mes 3 couches de vêtements, et ma grosse doudoune alors que lui n'a même pas de blouson.

« Je déteste avoir froid, tu riras moins quand tu seras malade demain !» lui dis-je comme pour répondre à son sourire moqueur.

« Oh ça risque pas » dit il en perdant malheureusement son sourire.

Je n'aime vraiment pas le voir comme ça, j'en ai mal au cœur. Le trajet se fit toujours en silence. Mais arrivé devant la maison, il me lança juste mystérieusement :  
« Garde l'esprit ouvert et est confiance en moi. » avant de sortir du véhicule sans que je puisse répondre quoi que se soit.

C'est vrai que depuis que Seth est si mal, j'ai pensé à lui avant de penser à tout ce qui m'était arrivée. J'espère que ça ira mieux après ce soir...

Devant le feu de camps, tout le monde est anormalement calme. Il y a Sam et Emilie assis à côté de 3 anciens. Ya aussi toute la bande du lycée : Embry, Quil, Paul, Léah, Jacob, Jared et Kim. Ils ont beau m'adresser des sourires, je les sens tous assez crispés. Ils répondent à peine à mon bonjour général. Seth est même assez distant avec moi, et tout se manège commence à m'énerver.

L'ancien en fauteuil roulant prend enfin la parole :  
« Bonjour Zoé, je suis Billy Black. Je te présente Quil sénior, et Harry Cleather. »

J'en déduis qu'ils sont aussi les pères de mes amis.

« Nous t'avons demandé de venir ici afin de pouvoir t'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui. Avant de commencer j'ai besoin que tu me promettes d'en parler à personne, pas même tes parents, quelque soit ton jugement. Tu pourrais mettre des vies humaines en jeu, tu comprends ? »

Son regard est aussi dur que celui de Sam. Leur confiance en moi a vraiment l'air très limité, et ça commence vraiment à me saouler.

Alors je lui réponds tout en essayant de maintenir mon calme, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de prendre un ton sec :

« Écoutez, il est vrai que je ne comprends absolument rien à tout ce qui m'arrive, et que s'est très frustrant ! J'ai bien conscience qu'un lourd secret vous lient, mais je vous signalez que j'ai toujours respecté ça malgré tout, et que je n'ai jamais rien demandé. Je ne veux pas forcer quiconque à dire quoique se soit. »

Bien sûr je fixe Seth en disant ma dernière phrase, et je continue mon petit discours avant qu'il puisse répondre quoique se soit.

« Mais si s'est là votre souhait, alors oui je promet de jamais rien révéler à personne. »

Je sens le regard de Seth sur moi, mais je suis trop en colère pour le regarder.

Donc Billy repris le parole et me raconta les légendes quileutes. Tout ça ne mettait pas vraiment étranger car Kim me les avait souvent raconté, elle adore ça. Elle m'offrit un sourire encourageant, elle a du aussi se rappeler nos soirées pyjamas.

A la fin de son récit où j'avais été assez captivé je l'avoue, il me demande ce que j'en pense.

J'étais un peu attrapée : « Heu...j'apprécie vos légendes mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir... »

« Hé bien... si je te disais que ses légendes son vraies... et que les jeunes ici présents sont en fait des loups garous qui se transforment pour protéger nos terres des sangs froids... »

Tout le monde attend ma réaction, et moi tout ce que j'ai envie ... s'est de rires. J'essais tant bien que mal de cacher mon sourire, mais j'ai du mal. Mais un regard vers Kim qui me confirme ses dires d'un hochement de tête me calme un peu.

Et là je me rappelle un peu mieux les évènements de cette après –midi :  
« Une minute, donc le gros loup noir ... s'est un de vous ! » demande ai-je

Paul pouffa et la plupart sourire car Sam répondit : « Je ne suis pas gros ! »

De l'humour venant de lui m'étonna, mais bon pas autant que ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je suis trop concentrée pour répondre, car mon cerveau se repasse les scènes de la bagarre associées aux révélations de Billy.

« Et les Cullens alors... s'est eux les ... » Je n'ose même pas le dire tellement, s'est surréaliste.

« Sangsue, ouais ! » déclare Paul, que tout ça semblait trop long pour lui, il enchaîna en disant « on devrait lui monter ? » tout en se levant, et en me prenant le bras pour m'entraîner plus loin.

« Non ! » hurle Seth en se positionnant devant lui tout en arrachant nos mains.

Tout le monde reste interdit, et moi j'essais de calmer mon petit cœur car il m'a fait trop peur.

« Seth, ça va ! J'ai un peu du mal à le croire... Mais ça va aller » essayais je de le rassurer. Son regard sur moi est indéchiffrable, et ça me fait me tasser sur moi-même.

« Ça ira pour ce soir, je te ramène. » dit il tout en m'entrainant vers sa voiture. Il me tire et me fait même mal au bras en fait. Mais je n'ose même pas ouvrir la bouche. Je ne le reconnais pas...

Sam l'interpelle « Seth, calme-toi. On fera comme tu voudras. Mais tu n'iras nulle part avant de t'être calmé. »

Seth se figea à cet ordre. Il respire très fort, et il reste toujours dos à nous. On est planté sur le chemin, tout le monde nous regarde en attendant je ne sais quoi.

« Seth tu me fais mal au bras... ». Osai-je enfin lui avouer dans un murmure.

Il me regarde horrifié et le lâche tout de suite. Et à mon grand étonnement, il s'enfuit en courant.

« Seth, attend ! C'est rien ! » Lui hurlai je par désespoir. Mais il partit quand même, sans se retourner.

Les larmes commencent dangereusement à me monter aux yeux. Paul vient à mon niveau, et me dit : « Ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

« Je ne comprends pas pour quoi il réagit comme ça, qu'est ce que j'ai fais ? » lui demandai je. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bien pris sur moi pourtant.

« Tu sais notre côté loup, nous offre quelques facultés... » me dit Sam.

Tandis que Paul me ramène vers le feu, il continue :  
« Nous avons une ouïe sur développée et entendons beaucoup plus de choses... comme ton petit cœur tout affolé... »

Les autres émirent des petits rires, et je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :  
« C'est pour ça que Seth est en colère ? » Je suis perdue, et sa réaction m'a fait mal en fait.

« Non, s'est pas ça ! ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est à lui de te l'expliquer mais saches que ça

va aller. Jamais Seth ne pourra être fâché contre toi... jamais, crois moi ! » Son ton est devenu très doux et il me dit ça comme si s'était une évidence.

Billy continue : « Tu fais partie de la meute maintenant. Laisse un peu de temps à Seth. Et vient me voir si tu as des questions, ma porte te seras toujours ouverte. » M'avoue Billy. Ses paroles m'ont réconforté.

Et s'est bras dessus bras dessous que je rentrai chez moi avec Paul. Je n'ai rien dit du trajet retour malgré les coups d'œil inquiet de Paul, je n'en ai plus la force.

Quand je sortis de la voiture, il me reprit dans ses bras en m'étouffant à moitié.

« Paul, ça va aller là. Je t'assre et puis tu m'étouffes à moitié » lui fis je remarquer tout en rigolant.

« Ah ben ouais, mec tu crois quoi ? Si tu ne t'en occupes pas, moi je peux le faire. Et ce n'est pas des plus désagréables » parle t il trop fort à mes oreilles tout en mettant sa tête dans mon cou.

« Hé mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive » lui hurlai je tout en le repoussant, mais s'était peine perdu car il est trop fort.

Ça le fit rigoler. Malgré le puissant grognement qui survient derrière nous.

En me retournant, j'aperçois un grand loup blanc avec des tâches noires. J'avoue qu'heureusement que je suis dans les bras de Paul car sinon je serais partie en courant. En y regardant de plus près, il l'a peut être fait exprès...

Je lui murmure « C'est bien Seth ? »

Paul acquisse avec un grand sourire rieur. Mais le loup a eu un mouvement de recul à ma question.

« Non, attends, ne pars pas » me précipitai je vers lui. J'ai peur, je sens que je suis en train de le perdre, et rien que cette hypothèse me glace le sang.

« Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça » murmure comme pour retenir mes larmes.

Mais mon loup partit quand même dans la forêt. Là s'était trop, je fondis en larmes. Je n'arrive pas à me retenir, je pleure à chaudes larmes. Paul me pris dans ses bras et me dit tout bas :  
« T'inquiètes, il revient... »

A ce moment là, Seth intervient rageusement : « Mais tu vas la lâcher Paul ! »

J'ai fini par comprendre le manège de Paul qui fessait tout bêtement marché Seth pour le secouer. Je lui glissai discrètement : « merci ».

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir, ce qui provoqua les grognements de Seth qui se rapproche dangereusement.

Alors que Paul s'éclipse, je retiens Seth par le bras car il lui fonçait dessus. Ça l'arrêta net mais il ne me regarda pas pour autant.

Je sens l'envie de pleurer qui revient, et essais de retenir mes larmes tant bien que mal.  
« Seth... » Ma voie a déraillé, et ça sonne plus comme un supplice.

Il me regarda enfin. Mais à ma grande surprise, son regard est apeuré.

Pour toute excuse, il me dit « je ne supporterais pas que tu me repousses... je dois t'expliquer quelque chose... Tu vois le coup de foudre... ben s'est ce que j'éprouve pour toi, mais ma condition de loup garou l'a multiplié par 1000 avec l'imprégnation...cela me rends dépendant de toi. Je ne vis plus que pour toi, et serait ce que tu désires : frère, amie...».

Il ne vient pas de me dire qu'il m'aime là ? Pourquoi il croit qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble ?

Le voir comme ça que je ne supporte pas...

Alors comme pour l'apaiser, j'ose m'approcher de lui pour prendre son visage dans mes mains et caressai ses lèvres.

Je le sens frémir et fermer les yeux pour plus savourer cet instant. Je n'en mène pas large car sa peau est si chaude.

Ça m'encourage, alors je me rapproche encore plus jusqu'à sentir son souffle caressait mes lèvres. J'aimerais lui parler mais la boule dans mon ventre m'en empêche. Lui ne bouge pas, mais ne me quitte pas mes yeux. Moi, s'est ses lèvres que je regarde...

J'ai très envie de l'embrasser mais je veux profiter un peu de ma position de force, après tout il m'a fait languir aussi aujourd'hui.

Donc je me colle à lui, le prends doucement dans mes bras et fais glisser ma tête dans son cou. Après avoir inhalé sa délicieuse odeur boisé en fessant glisser mes lèvres sur son cou, j'essais de reprendre le contrôle de moi. C'est avec délice que je constate qu'il s'est d'abord figé, ensuite il m'a pris avidement dans ses bras, et m'a encore plus collé à lui comme pour nous unir. Je sens que lui aussi respire plus fort. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, et pousse un petit gémissement quand mes lèvres arrivent vers le globe de son oreille.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire victorieux.

« Je ne pourrais pas vivre loin de toi... » Lui murmurai je à l'oreille.

Bon ok, s'est un peu fort mais je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi.

Seth me regarde dans les yeux pour faire apparaître un magnifique sourire sur son visage, qui provoqua quelques ratés dans le battement de mon petit cœur. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres pour m'offrir un baiser passionné. Nos corps s'emboitèrent encore plus si s'était possible, sa langue caressa mes lèvres et cette fois s'est moi qui gémis.

Nos langues se joignirent. S'était trop bon, et j'en voulais plus.

Seth se détacha de moi à bout de souffle, essayant de se calmer car il commence à trembler. J'ai cru suffoquer mais je ne voulais pas me détacher de lui. Alors je re-glissa mon visage dans son cou pour l'embrasser, et mes mains glissèrent le long de son dos pour remonter le long de son torse nu si bien dessiné.

Il murmura mon prénom de plaisir.

Je ne veux pas le brusquer, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me contenir.

A ma grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras pour m'amener à l'intérieur tout en m'embrassant. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais il nous assit sur le canapé sans s'être cogné.

Plus isolé du monde, je me sens encore plus entreprenante et monte à califourchon sur lui. Je l'embrasse en essayant de lui passer toute la passion que je ressens à cet instant.

Il murmure dans un souffle : « Zoé...je vais pas arriver à me retenir plus longtemps... si

on se calme pas... ».

« Qui t'as demandé de te retenir » répondais-je du tac au tac.

Un éclair de désir passa dans ses yeux et d'un mouvement, il m'allonge et s'est lui qui vint sur moi.

Je suis au ange, lui aussi à envie de moi.

Il m'embrasse et susurre mon cou, provoquant des papillons dans le bas de mon ventre.  
« Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime » me répète t il à mon oreille.

Une douce chaleur commence à m'envahir.

Je le voulais tout entier. Encore plus quand ses mains passèrent sous mon tee-shirt pour caresser mon ventre et remonté jusqu'à l'aube de mes seins. Je voulais le faire gémir encore et encore. Et ce fus pas très difficile surtout quand mes doigts commencèrent à caresser sa peau juste sous son jeans. Il en grognait de plaisir.  
Il me donnait tellement de plaisir que j'avais l'impression qu'il était partout. Cette nuit a été époustouflante.

Au petit matin, je me réveillai dans ses bras sur le tapis près du canapé... Heureusement que mes parents est pas là et que ma maison est un isolé car à la fin mes orgasmes a été des plus démonstratifs...

Commençant à rougir en me rappelant cette nuit, je croisai le regard de mon apollon qui me regardait avec malice.

Il se mit à rire malgré mes protestations.

Et alors que j'allais me lever trop honteuse. Il me maintenu près de lui pour me murmurer :

« De quoi as tu honte ? je compte bien faire en sorte que la femme de ma vie subisse mille et un plaisir ...tout au long de son existence alors tu devrais t'y habituer dès maintenant» Me dit Seth allumeur en recommençant ses caresses.

Et me voila reperdu dans une béatitude de plaisir...

Vers midi, s'est main dans la main qu'on alla chez Sam & Emilie. Arrivé devant la meute, je fus un peu gênée devant leur grand sourire entendu, mais vite rassuré quand

Emilie me dit : « Bienvenue à toi nouvelle fille à loup ! »

Oui Moi : Zoé Sullivan, fais partie de la meute envers et contre tous !  
FIN !


End file.
